crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wumpa Coin
Need Info What race courses give out the highest amounts of Wumpa Coin? As in Above 50, but below 100? LooneyTunerIan (talk) 21:41, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Allow me, and in order from least to most: *Cortex Castle *Twilight Tour *Clockwork Wumpa *N. Gin Labs *Thunder Struck *Prehistoric Playground *Polar Pass *Hyper Spaceway *Out of Time *Assembly Lane *Oxide Station *Hot Ait Skyway *Android Alley *Tiny Arena *Electron Avenue (maximum at 80) But your best tracks for offline grinding are Dingo Canyon and Tiny Temple. One hour on these tracks nets around 1500 Wumpa Coins if you're good enough. The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 06:26, September 12, 2019 (UTC) The Amounts of Wumpa Coin has Changed this update! I just noticed that all of the Wumpa Coin Amounts have been updated as of yesterday. Someone should update the totals. LooneyTunerIan (talk) 06:10, January 17, 2020 (UTC) Eventually, but we need to figure out exactly how it's changed first. Yellowlightning1996 18:24, January 17, 2020 (UTC) :It's a bug. Cause unknown. -- 19:27, January 17, 2020 (UTC) ::It's not a bug. I think of it as a miracle. ::The Amount Wumpa Coins during local single racers had weak amounts. ::But thanks to this update, they all got better! --LooneyTunerIan (talk) 21:22, January 17, 2020 (UTC) :::Do you just not read? -- 21:24, January 17, 2020 (UTC) ::::I read, but I think it was part of the update! ::::A new year means new changes and stuff. ::::And the new change is that all of the weak amounts of the Wumpa Coin Rewards have been updated. :)--LooneyTunerIan (talk) 00:58, January 18, 2020 (UTC) :::::May I interject here to clear this up? It appears to be a bug where, for currently unknown reasons, the Nitro boost you currently have equipped is applied to the Wumpa Coin payout. As I type this, it is unclear how or why this bug takes effect... But if we can work out how, we can find a way to exploit it before Beenox patch it out. The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 03:30, January 18, 2020 (UTC) ::::::I still think it is an update, but if you think it's a bug, then be my guest to look into it. :) ::::::But whatever happens, I'm going to enjoy it while I still can. --LooneyTunerIan (talk) 03:39, January 18, 2020 (UTC) :::::::I'm pretty sure it's a bug. I can recall in the beginning of the Neon Circus GP where the exact same thing happened: including the fact that it is the exact same payouts (a 70% addition, I believe), that the payout are still the normal ones online, and that it's very inconsistent when, or if, you get it (for example, I did absolutely not get these "updated" payouts yesterday). The payouts were fixed during the Neon Circus GP and weren't altered during the Winter Festival GP. There's no reason to remove the new payouts unless the implementation was an accident to begin with. If it were intentional, we would've still had them months ago (...and probably online as well). 11:04, January 18, 2020 (UTC) ::::::::It's literally a bug because there are multiple people that weren't affected. -- 17:41, January 18, 2020 (UTC) :::::::::Listen up, Wordster of Thas. The x2 Wumpa Coin Weekend has ended and it didn't revert the bug back to normal. The Wumpa Coin Amounts have all been updated. So either you're gonna accept the fact, or I shall have to open thee up like a can of Alphabet Soup!--LooneyTunerIan (talk) 04:29, January 21, 2020 (UTC) ::::::::::First of all, he's "Tha Swordster", not "Thas Wordster". Second, the bug has been fixed for me before the weekend bonus even began (like I said, I didn't get the updated coin amounts since the 17th), proving how inconsistent these things are. I don't know how you managed to still get the extra coins four days in a row, but as the thing is inconsistent anyway, that is undoubtedly a bug, whether you like it or not. 06:32, January 21, 2020 (UTC) ::::::::::Why are they not updated for me and a bunch of other people, then? Why do we have no official word of this? Until you prove that claim, it stays out of this page. -- 18:01, January 21, 2020 (UTC) I'm wondering: should this Wumpa Coin payout glitch be mentioned on the page under a 'glitch' section?The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 08:32, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :I was thinking putting it in the Trivia section would be good enough. 14:45, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Golden Wumpa Fruit The Golden Fruit sounds good enough to have an article. Yellowlightning1996 15:16, January 19, 2020 (UTC) It's fine for it to be here. -- 16:25, January 19, 2020 (UTC) ::I say we make an article for it. Because it's hard to tell where these Golden Wumpa Fruit can be found. --LooneyTunerIan (talk) 19:12, January 19, 2020 (UTC) I tried breaking a dozen Wumpa crates in one race to make one appear in the next, but it didn't work. It seems they appear after completing a number of races. At least that's what it seems to me.Yellowlightning1996 01:15, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Golden Wumpa appear during every sixth race. BaronZylo (talk) 03:39, January 21, 2020 (UTC) So after doing 5 races, the Golden Wumpa appears on the 6th? That sounds reasonable. LooneyTunerIan (talk) 04:24, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Wumpa Coin payout in other modes So now we have the payout rates for each track in regular races. But we still need to figure out the following: *Wheter the payout rates for Time Trial, Relic Race and Crystal Challenge are same as finishing 1st for winning or not *Whether the payout rates for CTR Challenge are also the same as in a single race, or depend on having succeeded in collecting the letters. *What exactly the payout rates are in Ring Rally. From what I can gather, you get an amount of coins per completed lap. 16:02, January 29, 2020 (UTC)